Bleach - Heros are back!
by captainraccoon
Summary: After the War against the Sternritter is won, Ichigo has to find a way to surpress his Hollow in order to survive. But who will help him when Soul Society has turned his back on him? Those strangers perhaps? Wait, one of them looks like...Like who? If you want to find out more, read the story. Its manly a Hisana story, yet you have to wait sometime for her to appear;)
1. After the war

**Hi everyone;)**

**Okay, this story resolves after the "Quincy Arc" [ in my fantasy, all of the dead shinigamis were revived by the soulking + all evil Sternritter have been defeaded, and Ishida is back being a good guy;)]. Ichigo awakened his Hollow stage during his Final Fight with Juha Bach, but he had trouble controlling( as always) it and because of that everyone is awaiting the decision of the Spirit King and Central 46 regarding this matter. **

**I own nothing. Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.  
**

**In the Sereitei:**

The final Battle was won.

With this, peace was able to return to the shredded remains of the Sereitei. But at the same time the merciless and brutal damage brought upon the Court of Souls became visible. It is still unknown, how many soldiers and commonors lost their lives, yet one could already hear the cries and suffering from many families and friends left behind.

Luckily most Captains were able to fill in their own position and reinforcement from the kidou corps and the royal army were sent to provide aid.

Rukia and Renji tried their best to help as well although they just recentely left the fourth Barracks after being treated by Hanatarou.

They were looking for perhaps survivors or at least corpses that had not already disappeared and turned into parts of the Spirit of Soul Society. Both Vice-Captains did their best ,but you could see that something was bothering them...Kurosaki Ichigo.

It was just like in Hueco Mundo, during the fight against Ulquiorra. Ichigo turned completely into a Hollow and started attacking everything around him, even allies. If it were not for the sake of Ichibei Hyōsube who was able to stop him, he would have destroyed more of the Sereitei than all Sternritter had together. Now Central 46 regarded him as a potential danger. Right now, a meeting of Central 46 was being held together with the Royal Guard, as representatives of the Spiritking, in order to come to a conclusion on how to handle the exeptional shinigami/quincy/hollow boy. But (even) Renji, as well as Rukia were familiar with the rules of the Soul Society. They knew how much Central 46 hated taking risks. They knew how much they hated everything that was foreign to them. And they knew how much they hated halfbreeds. A child born from the love of a shinigami and a quincy. Adding to that a pure quincy and a noble blood shinigami (isshin was at that time). You could definetely say it was one of the biggest scandels revealed in the history of the Soul Society.

Yet that was not the worst part. The worst part was still the fact that Ichigo had a hollow being in himself and Rukia knew that the Judges would not let this pass, because for some reason it was strange. During her short rehabilitation time in the fourth Barracks, she talked with Captain Hirako, a Vizard, about this matter and what he said scared her the most of all. All Vizards, hollofied by Aizen, were not able to turn into a hollow like Ichigo did. So as a consequence this means that Ichigo is not only more special but also more dangerouse than anyone. And no one knew how to surpress this demon. Plus with Soul Society being more careful than ever, after the attack from the Vandenreich, there would be no telling how far they would go to eliminate the danger coming from Ichigo.

This being said, the decision made was no surprise, but the extent of it...had been unpredictable.

**8 hours later**

When the two Vice-Captains returned to the Vice-Captain HQ,tired from running around all day, they could already hear loud voices coming out of the small room. Above all, one could hear Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Captain of the 10th Division, yelling at Sasakibe Choujirou, Vice-Captain of the 1st Divison.

"You can not seriously believe this, Vice-Captain Sasakibe! It is wrong in every sense and you know it! We cannot allow Central 46 to decide something like this! We have to do something. After all-...". **" Vice-Captain Matsumoto! Watch your mouth"**

Finally Renji reached the door and pulled it open and suddenly the room became silent. In there, all Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 looked at him and Rukia with shocked eyes, yet averted their gaze towards the ground when realising who it was.

"Renji,Rukia..." Izuru Kira,Vice-Captain of the 3rd Squad, started, but could not finish.

Neither Renji nor Rukia needed to ask, what was going on, because the subject of this discussion had haunted them in their minds all day long...Kurosaki Ichigo.

After a while, which felt like eternity, Rukia brought up the courage to speak."So...what is Central 46 final sentence on him?"

_Please do not let it be death. Please do not let it be death. Please do not let it be , Please, Please!_

As if Ise Nanao, Vice-Captain of the 8th Squad, had read her mind she answered in her usual calm voice:" It will not be death Vice-Captain Kuchiki, but...".

"...they are going to take away his power." ended Hisagi Shuhei, Vice-captain of the 9th Squad, her sentence. " Every bit of it.", Iba-san, Vice-Captain of the 7th Squad hissed, while hitting the wall with his bare fist.

Of all the things the governemt could have done to him, this was without any doubt the cruelest of all. Rukia knew how much Ichigo seeked to become stronger in order to protect his friends and family. He worked harder than anyone else for it, he suffered the most when his powers were gone, he needs his power and yet Soul Society intends to seal them away forever. After all he had done for them?!

"No, there must be away to prevent this from happening!", Renji yelled looking hectically in everyone`s eyes."Come on, it is Ichigo we are talking about. He is the on who-" ."There is more Abarai." whispered Hinamori Momo,Vice-Captain of the 5th Squad. You could see Renji becoming pale. Even more than this? What more? Cut of his legs and arms?!

"Central 46 plans to extinguish all disturbances in the real world." Marechiyo Omeada, Vice-Captain of the 2nd Squad, informed them.

"And what does that mean? Disturbances?", Rukia looked at him questionley.

" With this Central 46 wants to erease all of the spiritual pressure as well as all of the memories related to the shinigami world of Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuhiro and Don Kanonji" said Kotetsu Isane, Vice-Captain ot the 4th Squad.

" Furthermore Ichigos family will be brought to Soul Soceity together with all members of the Urahara Shoten and there they will face judgement once again. Concerning Orihime Inoue, Yastora Sado and the Quincy Uryu Ishida, Central 46 looks at their power with interest and wants them to stay in the Soul Society."

" All Mod souls will be taken in by our Captain and eventually be used or destroyed depending on his mood." Mayuri Nemu explained.

"That it impossible..." Rukia stutterted. "So basically they want to remove all traces of Ichigos existence and leave him behind?!"

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Renji yelled and gripped Sasakibe Choujiro's collar, knowing that of all Vice-Captains, he held the highest position as second in command to the Captain Commander.

Sasakibe could understand Renji's rage. Together with everyone else in this room, he felt the same way. Ichigo Kurosaki has saved Soul Society now more than once and even if they had repaid their debt after the Winter War, they still owe him. That is why the older man just closed his eyes and released himself from Renji's grip." Vice-Captain Abarai, there are still things in our world, the after world, that are not under our control. Neither Central 46 nor the Spiritking are allowed to interfere with it. We do not make Soul Societies' law. We protect it. And embedded in this law, there is one rule, which states that humans and Shinigamis are prohibited to interact in any way. Another rule says that humans must be kept away from everything related to our world, yet if they become part of it, they have to stay in the Soul Society for all times until they are born again."

Renji looked down while his arms were slowly pushed back by the older man. Yes, he understood what Sasakibe told him. It was impossible to begin with, but why didn't Central 46 step in after the whole thing with Rukia's execution and Aizen's betrayal? Even when Central 46 was established again, the didn't complain about the Substitute Shinigami once? Why did they accept Ichigo and the others? Did the Gerneral Commander have so much power over them? Why not anymore? Because he lost to Juha Bach?! All of this made no sense. The only thing they all knew was that right know they could do nothing to help Ichigo. This decision was final and they did not have the right to rebel against their Captains, who had to obey Central 46 no matter what. Even freebirds like Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake would not lift a finger, regarding Soul Societies current situation. Anything that would weaken its power now, could be fatal. No one wanted to start a rebellion right now. It is their first priority to protect Soul Society. They coul help Ichigo after that...right?

**24 h later**

**In the Living World:**

Ichigo could not believe it. No. it was just impossible. After all that happened. After he finally found out who he really was. After saving his friends and family...they want to take away his powers?! Memories of the time when all he could feel was grief due to his lack of power appeared in his mind, making him go numb. No! He never wanted to feel that way again. Yet soul society intends tp strip him of his power. They had just sent a messenger informing him and his family that they will come and fetch his Dad, Yuzu , Karin and everyone else. Ichigo's powers will be sealed and his memory erased. The orange head closed his eyes in pain while he tried to move. Juha Bach's last arow hit him directly, leaving behind a deep wound and therefore making it hard for him to move. If he were able to move just a little, he would destroy this barrier placed around his house and talk to all those higher asses sitting in the Sereitei mindlessly deciding about his fate. But he could not. The only thing now left to do was hope. Hoping for his dad to find a solution together with Urahara-san and Ishida's dad. As far as Ichigo could tell, they were holding a chatroom conference downstairs right now, going through their options. It did not look very good. All of them were trapped in their houses directley after their return. Ishida Ryuuken in his. Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Ririn, Claude and Nova in the Urahara Shoten and Chad, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Kon, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin in the Kurosaki Clinic. With Ichigo laying wounded upstairs in his bed. From time to time he could hear someone saying something, but mostly they tried to be silent in order not to worry him. But, of course it had the complete oppisite effect.

Finally one hour before the guards of the Soul Society would arrive, Inoue opened the door and looked at Ichigo anxiously. In her hands she balanced a tray with food while she smiled weakly at Ichigo." Hey... Kurosaki-kun. Since when have you been awake? How do you feel? Does your stomach still hurt? Are you hungry? Do you want something warm or is bread okay? If you want to I could also fetch some soup from downstairs. Yuzu-chan really is an awesome cook-".

" Its okay Inoue. I am fine. I have been awake for sometime now",Ichigo reassured her in order to stop her blabbering,"...so how are things going downstairs?" .

As if Ichigo had asked something forbidden, the girl shrugged before she turned her eyes away, looking down on the floor. It was no good. He knew it. They stood no chance to stop Sereitei's decision. At this rate, he would lose everything and there was nothing he could do! Just lay here and hope for his injuries to heal. Desperately, he tried to sit up. "Don't Kurosaki-kun! Your injuries are still not healed!" Inoue exclaimed and rushed to his side, pushing him down. "But if I do not stop them,you and everyone else are going to.."

" Hush, it will be okay. We will come up with something. Definitely. Everyone is putting their all into it. We will not leave you and Karakura behind." she ensured him with her shy but lovely smile. Somehow it calmed him and he was able to let the tension leave his body." I will not leave you...like last time..." Inoue added with her voice becoming more silent after each word and then she looked away back to the floor as if she suddenly remebered something embarrassing. Ichigo could see her turning red, which was not unusual for her, but somehow..."Inoue are you alright?" he asked. "Ah! Yes of course. No worries. I am fine, fine!" she said happily, but still averted her gaze.

Suddenly he could feel foreign reiatsus appearing in the Living World. Inoue felt them as well, judging from her skyrocketing head.

"But this cannot be! It's too early! No, no mistake...They are here! And they are fast!" Ichigo thought. Before he could say anything, a person, dressed in a black cloak and mask, entered his room. Ichigo could hear his families and friends yelling from downstairs and glass breaking. Inoue looked shocked at the intruder. "Who the hell.." Ichigo started, but was interrupted by the stranger.

"Orihime Inoue I shall hereby guide you as human with special abilities to the Soul Society, where our government shall further proceed with you. Kurosaki Ichigo your duty as Shinigami Representetive will end here and your powers will be sealed. You have now a choice to make. Do you wish to have your memories removed or not?" he asked with a cold voice.

"Stop joking around, I will neither let you-"

"I have no time to argue with you. Is it yes or no? Otherwise I will allow myself to make the choice."

" Of course I will keep my memory, my family and my friends and if you dare to.." was all Ichigo could say before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. The last thing he saw was Inoue being dragged away by the dark stranger. The last thing he heard were his father screaming and swords being clashed at each other. The last thing he felt was his body going numb and his mind turning black. The last thing he thought:

"Shit..."

A/N:

**So how did you like it? I try very hard to not make the characters sound too OOC. Hopefully it worked out;) Next Chapter will be about Ichigo and his new situation...Oh and regarding Hiyori, Lisa, Love and Hacchi, they were forced to stay in the Soul Society as well. More questions or even ideas? Mail me;)**


	2. Ichigo's new situation

**Okay everyone, on to part two! **

**So Ichigo is now without powers, but luckily (or not) he still has his memories. Since there is no Urahara anymore, Ichigo doesn't know how he will be able to break into the Soul Society. He figures that he is in a dead end here and starts to be depressed. Unfortunately his university life is about to start and his friends without memories Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro are more than eager to cheer him up, although they have no idea why he is downXD Again I don't own Bleach, Vampire knight, Ai no Kusabi or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles;) **

_ Beep : Good morning Karakura Town. Finally for all you newbies out there, it is your first day at University. Get up and start the day with some good energy and a healthy:Booohaha! Bad spirits be gone!_

Dear God, Ichigo still hated it when he did that. He violently hit his alarm clock in order to shut the annoying voice down. Although Kanojin doesn't remember him and therefore stopped hanging around looking for his "students", he still manages to get on the boy's nerves. It got even worse after his show became popular again and he got his hands on a radio programme...Great, now Ichigo had less chance escaping him. Escaping the past...

He did not want to think about it, yet it had haunted him in his dream again.

_It had been two month since he woke up in the Karakura hospital. Some neighbours heard loud noises coming from the Kurosaki clinic and called the police. The police broke into the house, only to find it completely destroyed from the inside and a male student lying wounded and unconscious in his_ bed._ They took him immediately to the hospital. He remembers waking up there and finding Tatsuki and her parents sitting next to his bed. Their severn faces when they told him that his house had been destroyed and his family had gone missing were still visible in front of his eyes. When he asked about Orihime, Chad and Ishida, they looked at him puzzled. "Who is Orihime?" Tatsuki then asked, making Ichigo look at her in horror. "Tatsuki, if this is a joke than it is not funny. You know who she is. You two have been best friends since middle school!" She just looked at him as if he had just told her that his name is Leonardo, the teenage mutant ninja turtle, and his comrades Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo had gone missing_( Yay, movie comig out this year;))

_Finally he remembered: Tatsuki's memories were sealed. She doesn't remember anyone._

_The same happened with Keigo and Mizuiro, who came to visit him later. They all forgot about the Soul Society. Now they would be able to live their normal everyday life like everyone else. Like they should. Like Ichigo should._

Still with his memories and knowledge still present, Ichigo could not relax. What if a Hollow showed up and he would not be able to sense it? If it attacked anyone near him before a shinigami would be able to purify it? He was no longer able to protect the ones he cared about. That was the worst.

Slightly followed by the feeling of being left behind by the persons he once called his nakama in battle. He felt betrayed. And with his bond to Rukia, that was still untouched, it made it unbearable. Ichigo missed all of them, but mostly his sisters and his dad. Although he was sure that nothing bad would happen to them, he missed them so badly. He was alone, all alone in his own personal hell with no way out.

Somehow after laying in bed for a while, he managed to push these thoughts away and to get up. Since there was no crazy dad to wake him up in the morning, he had to use his stupid alarm radio and since there was no caring Yuzu, he was forced to reduce his breakfast to toast and other easily and quickly prepared snacks. Also he didn't live in the Clinic, that had been almost destroyed, but in a little appartement. It wasn't that bad, considering the price.",Well, anyway after one year I will definitely leave Karakura and move to Tokyo.", he thought while taking a sip from his coffee.

Today was a special day: Ichigo was supposed to start his freshmen year at University of Tokyo.

So he finally took off, leaving behind an empty apartment and heading towards the station.

It would have been so much easier to just place himself inside the underground train to Tokyo, put on his headphones and ignore everyone around him. No, that would have been too easy, wouldn't it?

"Goooooood Moooorrrnnniiinnngg IIIIccchhhiiiiigoooooooooooooo!" Keigo announced while rushing towards him. " Yeah, good morning Keigo, Mizuiro. Where is Tatsuki?" he mindlessly asked, completely ignoring Keigo, who crashed into one of the pillars, expecting Ichigo to stop him before.

"HEYYYY! Ichigooo-".

"She said she would be here a few minutes later, so we should wait for her." Mizuiro answered in his calm voice, ignoring Keigo as well. Latter one fell into a state of depression after realizing that his friends' attention wasn't on him.

Tatsuki arrived a few minutes later, panting heavily and swaying her hand in apology:" Sorry you guys, my mom was so excited this morning, that she fired up our kitchen, poured milk on my shirt and made a mess out of my papers."

" Wow, sometimes I am happy that I just live with my psych-sister", Keigo sighed, " but still sometimes I wished she would disappear as well. Just yesterday.." He was cut off by Tatsuki's elbow in his ribcage and a death glare from Mizuhiro. That's when he realized what Ichigo must have felt upon hearing those looked up to his orange-haired friend, whose eyes were focused on the railways in front of them. Keigo slapped himself mentally and looked away.

At 7:30 pm the train arrived. It was luckily still empty( for japanese standards) and all four were able to find seats without being squeezed like sardines.

While Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuhiro were quickly engaged in a conversation about not having to wear school uniforms in university anymore and all those new things awaiting them, Ichigo was somewhere completely different with his thoughts.

_After three weeks, that felt like eternity, the docter allowed him to move, nothing could stop the teenager from running to his house. He ran as fast as he could. His heart was beating against his chest. He could feel his lungs burning. His limbs shaking. But it did not matter. Ichigo only wanted to arrive home and see his family. 'They are still there. They cannot be gone from his life. Impossible'. Finally he reached his destination, only to find it empty and abondend. No light, no sound, no noises came from the clinic. On the entrance, Ichigo could see a letter, explaining that the clinic was closed. It was true, they were gone. His family was kidnapped by no other than the people he once fought for. Without taking proper time to catch his breath, he hurried to Chad's flat, to Inoue's and to Ishida's, although he had already heard in the hospital that the chief of Karakura hospital, Ishida Ryuuken, had disappeared. Accordingly all of the appartments were closed and the light was out. His last hope was the Urahara shoten. Using all of his stamina left, the student ran towards the shop, praying that he would find something that would help him, allow him to go to the soul Soul Sciety, to clear up this mess. But his hope was smashed after seeing it. It was closed. No one had been living in it for the last few days, meaning Ichigo was alone, with no hope left. The following month, he tried to distract himself with his final exams in high school and application for University. He knew that many people worried about him, but-..._

"Hey Ichigo, wake up! We are here! Come on!"

Tatsuki was suddenly shaking his shoulder, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm awake." he replayed, rubbing his eyes.

The four friends had to fight their way through the mass of people and hardly made it out of the train before the doors shut. They hurried out of the station towards University.

Luckily the first day consisted of lots of information and being guided around the campus. There were no classes for the first years today, so they only had to focus on memorizing where everything was. Although they eventually had to part ways because of their different branch of studies, they planned to meet again during lunch time in front of the Cafeteria. Ichigo saw only a few faces he knew, though a lot of his former class went to University of Tokyo. So no wonder he saw Chizuru, Ryo, Kenichiro, Jinpei, Mahana and Michiru.

Still Ichigo was alone in his field of study, perhaps Ishida would have chosen medical science...no, he should not think like that.

Eventually after he had visited the library and was given loads of information, he met up with his close friends. Just after they had lined up in the queue in front of the cantine, Tatsuki turned towards Ichigo:

" Hey Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something or rather my mother wanted to ask whether you would like to have dinner with us during the weekdays. She is worried about you since you are now going to university and not to high school anymore. So, what do you say?"

She looked up to him with a big grin plastered on her face. "Oh wow t-thanks Tatsuki, but I'm fine. Really you can tell your parents to stop worrying." He returned her smile yet without it reaching his eyes. His obvious charade didn't pass Tatsuki. Now he had crossed her acceptance line.

"May I ask you something? Just what do you think I am to you?". Ichigo felt a slight feeling of deja-vu creeping inside of him and if he remembered the incident occurring after Orihime's disappearance two years ago well, it won't end WELL for HIM.

Before he could say anything, Tatsuki yelled at him:" Why won't you tell us anything? You know something about your family' disappearance, don't you? Were there any sorts of threats? Had your father some sort of debt or- "BAM!

Everyone immediately looked at the source of this painful sound, then finally finding a young man sprawled on the floor, his face covered with his plate full of curry.

"Wh-h-hat happened?" Tatsuki asked her friends with a guilty look on her face and staring down to the stranger on the floor and her tray.

"Allow me to explain", Keigo cleared his throat," while you were so busy complaining to Ichigo, this young man passed us from the opposite direction. Because of your momentary ignorance towards everyone around you and your complete focus on Ichigo, you swung your tray around in a dramatically way and therefore hitting this unknown student with your tray, causing him to fall and have his freshly paid meal landing on his face."

During his explanation, Tatsuki's facial expression changed from guilty to annoyed, probably because of Keigo's stuck up way of talking. First and foremost, the girl wanted to give the latter a piece of her mind for treating her like a fool and acting so though and mighty, but halted her action when she heard a muffled grunt coming from the floor. She could already feel everyone around looking inculpatory at her. Shit, she had forgotten about the student she just hit. Of course she had to apologize. Eagerly she got to the ground, pulled away the plate from the boy's face before she took the handkerchief, Mizuiro offered her and wiped away most of the curry from the beaten boy's face.

Suddenly the boy, who hadn't done anything until now except grunting, started to move and spit food out of his mouth, then wiping his eyes.

"I am sooo sorry" Tatsuki began, starting to wipe the boy's face again, "I will definitely pay for your meal and for the cleaning of your clothes."

" Well, I would consider—mmmpfhh- forgiving you if you would—mphffmm- stop wiping my face as if I were a toddler." he answered before he grapped the handkerchief to stop her from continuing this embarrassing act she learned from her mother.

"Hey, I am trying to help you here" Tatsuki defended herself.

"Yeah, because you were the one to throw me **your** tray into **me** out of nowhere in the first place."

" And then **I helped** you by cleaning your face." she countered, trying to defend herself.

"Well yes, but you could have helped me up first, apologize, and then help me clean myself." he complained.

"I could have but-"

"Guys, Guys please. You may continue your quarrel later. Everyone is already staring at you." Keigo whispered to the fighting couple on the ground.

"Oh hehehe. Great idea!" the student on the ground chirpped before he jumped up, pulling Tatsuki with him.

" I guess I shouldn't be so unthankful to you." The stranger said to Tatsuki and began to pick up his tray and plate before asking the cashier for a broom and dustpan.

"By the way I am G-Dragon. Nice to meet you." the student introduced himself while cleaning up the mess.

"G-what?" Tatsuki asked, helping him of course. All of her friends had already ordered their meal during her talk with "G-Dragon" and luckily Ichigo took two meals, one for him and one for Tatsuki.

"Ashiruga G-Dragon, my brother named me. And you are?"

"Oh, I am Arisawa Tatsuki. Nice to meet you and sorry again for hitting you."

" It's okay, I shouldn't have acted in such a childish way." G-Dragon grinned at her with the most childlike grin in his face she had ever seen.

After returning the broom and the dustpan, G-Dragon followed her to the table, Keigo and Mizuhiro had chosen, and sat down with them. Not until then, G-Dragon realized that he had no food anymore: AHHHHH! My foooooood!Noooooooo! Oh God, what am I gonna do? Food,Food,Foood,Foood. I neeeddd FFOOOODDDDD!", he screamed, ruffling his fingers through his hair.

The group of friends just stared at him, all thinking the same." Did he really just realize it now?" Ichigo sighed, ready to offer him half of his meal, but was stopped by G-Dragon yelling towards a bored looking blond guy standing in the queue. "HEY! Norris! Could you do me a favor? Get a meal for me as well."

Said boy's eyes shot immediately towards G-Dragon, who was waving enthusiastically. He mouthed a silent "Why?" on which G-Dragon answered: "Mine landed on my face." The guy called Norris eyed him or mostly his dirty clothes before he facepalmed himself.

"Okay," G-Dragon turned around," problem solved!". He pulled a chair up and sat next to Ichigo.

"So, I haven't introduced myself to you boys, right? My name is Ashiruga G-Dragon and I am a first year student And you three are..?" he asked, pointing to Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro.

" My name is Mizuiro Kojima. Nice to meet you."

"Keigo Asano. Whassup?"

" Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

After that they started a lively conversation with the new acquaintance, talking about university life, video games, TV shows and other random staff. They found out that G-Dragon lived in Tokyo, studied economics and had a girlfriend named Ayane, who lived abroad.

Norris, who was one of his friends, passed them when he brought G-Dragon his food, joking that if they want G-Dragon to stop babbling, they just have to hit his head again, blinking in Tatsuki's direction.

**A/N:**

**Yay, 2nd chapter is done! Perhaps, some of you recognized the two characters;) I won't describe them in detail, because i suck at it and want you to have room for your own imagination as well when it comes to appearances of OOC Characters. Butif you want to know, how I imagine their looks, you can check out the (yaoi) anime called "Ai no kusabi" for Norris and the anime "Vampire Knight" for G-Dragon ( the character is called Hanabusa Aido).**

**Don't worry, this won't be a yaoi fiction;) **

**So I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	3. Arrival of the 14 Part 1

**PART 3!**

**Hey guys welcome back;) I seriously need to apoligize to you. A few days ago, I realized for the first time that chapter 2 was pretty messed up regarding the language. That's why I tried to correct it the best way I could. Don't know how this happened, perhaps when I changed the format...:( Again, I am sorry!**

**Now have a fun reading;) Leave a review if you like!**

**I don't own Bleach, Big Bang (damn it!) or Vampire Knight.**

It was seven pm when finally Ichigo arrived in his apartment. After their lunch with G-Dragon, he had other information tours to attend to and later went together with the others to the underground station. Unlike his friends, he had to get him something to eat, that is why he parted ways with them in front of the entrance to the station. Of course, when he turned his back to them,walking the other direction, he could feel Tatsuki's eyes on him. Perhaps Keigo and Mizuiro's as well. Tatsuki's words in the cafeteria were still present in his head. It was almost identical with the time, Inoue was kidnapped. He never wanted to make Tatsuki feel this way again. To be left outside by a close friend. With him it was the same, he was cut out by his friends as well. By everyone. But he could not tell Tatsuki anything. Never.

It was eight-thirty, when he arrived home and started making dinner.

Now, after his first day in Tokyo, the time had come to let go of his past. Ichido had decided this some time ago. His entrance to University was a good mark for him to start a new life. A life without life-threatening battles, annoying ghosts just like he always ... no friends. No,he still had Tatsuki and the others. Besides it was a healthy new start and even if he wanted to, he had no idea how he could reach the Soul Society. He had tried, immediately after he had visited the Urahara shoten, to get some information about the after world from the library or shrines nearby. It was no use. Every source he laid his hands on was somehow different from the others and most of them were bulls***. The only solution, he could come up with was killing himself. Yet if he did that, he would lose all of his memories and awake in some place in Rukongai, perhaps without even his spiritual pressure, which had been sealed.

So Ichigo cancelled that plan right fom the start, having the slight hope that his family would come back again in the back of his head. He ceased his search and focused on his last month at high school trying to push everything related to the Soul Society out of his head. And now he thought, he should go on with his life. Rukia would definitely scold him if she found out that he gave up his living will just because he was stuck in the past. Someday he was sure of it, someday he would see them again, but for now he had to get on with his life.

Regarding his human friends he also didn't have much of a choice. If he would start shutting himself out completely, Keigo and the others would come and drag him out again, trying to talk to him. It was about time, he stopped making them worry.

All of these thoughts swirled around his head, until he clapped both hands together as if he was trying to emphasise his resolution. From this moment on, he would stop worrying so much about the Soul-Society. Everyone living there was fine. He just had to go on and eventually his friend would come and get him, in order to sort out this mess. He trusted them. They would never leave him hanging. But what if his dad was not fine? What if..."No!" Ichigo said to himself. He just promised himself to stop acting like a distrustful jerk, who does not believe in his friends.

Finally, for the time being, he would erase all thoughts about the Soul Society immediately. Anyway, it was out of his character to think about stuff, he prefered to act.

So from now on: No more Soul Society and Hello normal University life.

He got up and went to the phone, calling Tatsuki's mom.

**The next day**

It was the same routine as yesterday. The four friends met up at the station and took the train to Tokyo, only with Ichigo participating more in their conversations than the day before. After arriving at University they had to split up, everyone going to their own class but they all agreed on having lunch together in the Cafeteria. When lining up in the queue, Keigo made sure that Tatsuki's tray was far away from the students passing by, only to have it thrown into his own face.

They were joined by G-Dragon, as they sat down on a table.

" Howdy guys!" the blonde boy greeted them happily.

" Oh you again. What do you want?" Tatsuki asked, arching her eyebrow.

" What's that supposed to mean?! I came here to have lunch with you guys.", he happily replied," Are you always this unsocial?"

" No in fact I'm very friendly. I just don't like guys who always do what they want without thinking about what others may think." the girl snapped.

G-Dragon laughed:" Sure you are soo friendly that you keep on throwing trays into people's faces."

Tatsuki wanted to protest but was stopped by Keigo.

"Come on Tatsuki, you still owe him and personally I think it's fun eating with more people."

He got a grunted reply which sounded like an 'okay'.

After a few minutes the four friends, Ichigo included, and G-Dragon were eagerly discussing the new games and movies coming out this month and which were worth buying.

Suddenly G-Dragon suggests that they should, after everyone's classes are over, visit the new arcade a few minutes away from the university and later go to McDonald's.

All of them joined in gladly.

No sooner said than done, after class they made their way towards the new arcade.

It really had been a while since Ichigo had so much fun. G-Dragon was able to beat Keigo in every game they played, which made the hyperactive guy furious. When they reached the karaoke, everyone was amazed how awesome G-D was able to sing(A/N: HahahahaXD).

Ichigo enjoyed himself the most when he finally was able to beat Tatsuki in Mario Cart, a thing he never thought would be possible for him. Thereafter they stepped into a McDonald's, getting something to eat and drink. It was almost nine pm, when they left the fast food chain, making their way towards the station.

"Wow, that was wicked!" G-D screamed and raised his fist into the air.

" Hey hey calm down. You are way too loud." Tatsuki hit him on the back of his head trying to silence him.

" Okay, okay friendly person, I got it."

" Hey G-D,you really are wierd but I will give you one thing, you are a good gamer. I never thought that you were able to beat Tatsuki AND Keigo !" Mizuiro said to their new friend.

"Oh pfhhf that? A piece of cake for a master like myself... Wait, what do you mean with wierd?"

"Today wasn't my day. I was not in the mood to win and besides Tatsuki lost even to Ichigo. I didn't."

" Yeah Keigo because you didn't dare to play against me."

" That's right. If you had, you would have seen that this guy, thanks to my training somehow finally managed to win a game once in a while." Tatsuki concluded proudly, patting Ichigo's head.

" I wasn't scared of you...I ...just wanted ...somehow. I didn't want to ruin your mood after you defeaded Tatsuki."

"Uh-ah right."

" I swear. Come on Ichigo, who of us spent more time in the arcade? You or me?"

Shortly before Ichigo was able to answer, they could hear a deep voice behind them, asking:

" Hey, you there. Who of you is called Ashiruga?"

The group turned around immediately. Behind them stood ten guys and a fat guy in front of them. All of them big, wearing black hoodies, wooden swords and glaring dangerously.

"That would be me." G-D stepped forward. "What do you want from me?"

"You are that cop's little brother right? The guy who seized my aniki last week?"

"I wouldn't know about that and guess what? I don't care. Go bother someone else. I have nothing to do with you people." G-D told him before he turned around.

"What? What did you just say?" the fat guy asked.

" Are you deaf?! I told you to leave me and my friends alone, we have got nothing to do with you people. If you have business with my brother then go to him. I don't mind, but I should warn you. He is easier to annoy than me."

"Why should I do that, when I have you. WE ARE GOING TO BEAT THE S*** OUT OF YOU!"

With that the bulk ran towards them. Keigo screamed while Mizuiro pulled him backwards, away from the fight Ichigo, G-D and Tatsuki were going to enter.

"Sorry guys, you can leave if you want. I will clean this up." G-Dragon said before he moved out in order to battle those wannabe-gangsters.

Ichigo and Tatsuki just looked at each other, nodded and stormed after him.

Although those thugs were big and strong, their movements were too slow for Ichigo, who had trained and fought like a mad man before. And Tatsuki, being one of the strongest female combat fighters in Japan, she could only smile at their infantile techniques. While fighting, both were able to steal a glare at G-D and what they saw impressed them. That guy surely knew how to fight. You could clearly see, that this wasn't his first street fight. Still, they had to hurry, because even if they were in an alley, people were beginning to stop and stare at them. It would only be a matter of time until the police would arrive and Ichigo wasn't in the mood to deal with some pissed-off cops.

Caught up in their fights, none of them noticed the knife, one of the thugs pulled out, until they heard Keigo call out:" Mizuiro!"

Ichigo looked around and saw the fat guy's arm around Mizuiro's neck and the knife at his throat.

"Hehehe, now guys, if you don't want your friend to get hurt you stop moving."

"You Coward!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

The guy just grinned, indicating one of his friends to catch Keigo and grap a knife as well. Ichigo was already preparing himself to run up to Mizuiro and kick that knife away. Thanks to his speed, he would be able to do that and besides that guy did not seem to be the type to really walk the walk. After that he would save Keigo en passant. Unfortunately, before Ichigo could move a muscle, a tall guy dressed in black with sunglasses and a cigarette, appeared behind the thug.

"Bo-o-oss, w-what are you doing here?" the guy behind Ichigo asked.

"I was just checking on you, fools.'Cause as I remember you screwed up on the last job. Now where is that guy's brother?" he looked at the fat guy holding Mizuiro.

"H-e-e is standing over there, boss. The one with the blonde hair" the fat guy stammered and nodded towards G-D.

'NOW!' Ichigo thought, yet before he was able to really come true with his plan, the boss of those gangsters pulled out a gun, holding it on Mizuiro's temple.

Ichigo could hear Keigo and Tatsuki gasping.

" Shit, in my shinigami form, I wouldn't have a problem, keeping up with a gun, but as human...' the ex-shinigami thought.

"Hold down the girl and that orange punk as well!" the leader ordered. A second later Ichigo could feel his arms being pressed on his back by a guy from behind.

"Well well well. So you are Ashiruga's little brother." the boss said, pointing his gun to G-D and walking over.

Ichigo felt something cold on his neck, he looked down and saw a knife.

' Damn it, all of those guys were armed from the beginning, but were to sneaky to use them from the beginning.' he growled, seeing that Tatsuki and Keigo had razors at their throats as well.

" Yes, I am. But my friends have nothing to do with him or you so let them go." G-D snapped at him after another of those men had gripped him from behind, holding him in place for their bosses' gun.

"Sorry, pal. No can do. I don't want them to call the police."

G-D laughed dryly. "Oh, the police. I wouldn't worry about them. Thanks to your bunch of stupid cows, who decided to attack us in a wide open space, I bet the police won't take long until they arrive."

The gangster boss flinched and out of nowhere kicked G-D in his stomach.

"You a**hole, let's see if you can still laugh after I am done with you. Take them to the HQ."

Ichigo tried to make the guy behind him loosen his grip, only to feel the blade at his throat cutting slightly into his flesh.

" Be a good boy." the voice from behind him said while he being was pulled towards the direction where the boss came from. There he could see a black van. Ichigo turned his head a little without touching the knife again and saw Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro being dragged towards the car too.

"You goddamn wimp. I told you that they have nothing to do with this." G-D yelled at the boss.

"You won't shut up, will you? Kabou. Teach him a lesson. Cut off that girl's thumb."

"NO!" Ichigo and G-D screamed as they saw Tatsuki being dragged away by 'Kabou' to the boss.

"Tss. That's no way to treat a woman."

A/N:

OHHHHHH! Who might be this unknown person be?;) Hehehe...Hope you had fun;)


	4. Never mess with straying dogs

**Okay guys, I am sooooo soorryy:( Really, it seems that I am even more incapable when it comes to technology then I thought...I never planned to erase my story, yet somehow I did.**

**Many thanks to all of you who found their way back here. Especially to my beloved followers **Rynyz and NemoFishie**, who answered me with such nice and encouraging words. You are the best!**

**Okay now that being said, let us move on;)**

**As always, I don't own Bleach, Vampire Knight, Big Bang, Death Note, Shugo Chara, History strongest Diciple:Kenichi and Black Lagoon**

_"Tss. That's no way to treat a lady."_

As suddenly as those words were said, everyone turned their heads towards the dark street where it could be heard from.

"Didn't your mommy teach you manners, big boy?"

"Who the hell are you?", the boss screamed at the unknown stranger walking towards them.

A dark hood hid the person's face but Ichigo could already somehow make up a silhouette. From what he could tell the person was rather tall and ripped, hence he concluded that the stranger was 100% male.

When the innconu finally came close enough to be identified, Ichigo heard G-D gasping:"Pa-a-pakku?"

"Yo, G-D. You all right?", the tall man asked and at the same time, pulled down his hood, revealing a black haired guy with a long scar running across the bridge of his nose. He looked like the perfect criminal. Adding to that, Ichigo felt a special kind of aura spreading from him. Even those "real" criminals could feel it, Tatsuki reasoned as she felt her captor shiver.

On the other hand, their boss seemed to be oblivious to that fact:" Ah. So, you are his big brother, the cop that arrested my brother!"

" What? Pakku as a cop?! Don't make me laugh!" a voice from behind them all yelled. There, with two hands in his pockets stood Norris, the guy that brought G-D his lunch yesterday.

Next to him, a girl with reddish hair and a cigarette between her lips appeared. She scanned through the accumulation with sharp eyes, as if she was looking for worthy opponents. Those two as well had this special feeling emanating from them, that made others step back a little...or more.

Ichigo and everyone else were pulled back from observing the two, when Pakku answered the question himself: "No, I'm not his brother, but-"

"That would be me, you son of a b****!" Suddenly, from behind Pakku, a guy with brown hair and dressed in a suit appeared, glaring towards the boss.

" Ah, what a surprise. Actually, I wanted to ask your little brother where you were, so I could beat the shit out of you, but now that you are here..."

"...you intend to do it now, right?" G-D's brother continued the sentence." Fine with me. That makes it easier, because then I can finally make **you** and **your brother** appear before court without hunting you down first."

" Huh. You wish, a**hole! You forget that I have your brother." the boss said, holding his gun now at G-D's temple, smiling.

" I see. You can beat that guy up. I don't mind, actually I plan to do that myself later. But I won't allow you to shoot him. And you, my friend, forget that I, as a cop, have a gun as well." G-D's brother said, while pulling out his gun, pointing at the boss. " Let's find out who of us is the better shooter, shall we?"

Immediately you could see the boss turning paler by each second passing by. He definitely didn't expect this. Making clear, that he was really a complete idiot, even worse than his underlings.

The girl with the cigarette started to orbit the group. Only now, Ichigo noticed a hockey stick in her hands." Not so tough anymore,huh?" she commented the boss's behavior.

Suddenly she raised the hockey stick and crashed it on the thug's head, who was holding Mizuiro. At the same time, G-D's brother shot. The boss cried out and held his hand. The second round had begun. Norris stormed towards the guy holding Tatsuki, kicking his oblique. Pakku grabbed the guy holding Keigo, by his hair, yanked him up before hitting his wrist. By that making him lose the knife and throwing him on the guy holding down Ichigo. This happened so fast that none of them were able to react somehow. All three fell down, but Ichigo managed to free himself in time, getting up as quickly as possible, offering no chance to let them cut into his throat again . Pakku straightly walked towards the two others still laying on the ground. He dragged them both at their necks, not bothering to make them lose their weapons, and whirled them around, throwing one at the wall and the other towards the girl, who recently finished beating the fat guy and some other up. She held her stick out, making the guy, thrown by Pakku, hit his head and swiping him off his feet.

Meanwhile Norris started battling two others and G-D, already freed by his brother, backed his partner up, dealing with one opponent himself.

His brother,the cop, on the other hand stood above the boss, who just laid there, holding his shot hand and whimpering in pain. These wannabe-yakuza surely were weak.

After( not by a long chalk) five minutes, the fight was over. Finally police sirens could be heard.

G-D had helped the four friends on their feet, who then started to dust themselves off and check on their injuries.

" I am so sorry for getting you involved. I should have dealt with this alone. Sorry."

" Nah. It's alright. We got into it ourselves. You don't need to apologize." Tatsuki said and put her arm around him, "It was also my fault for being so weak."

"Yeah, it really wasn't that bad. You see on our first day of high school when Mizuiro and I met Ichigo, he was fighting those-" suddenly Keigo stopped. As if something bothered him he furrowed his brows and stared into a faraway distance. He remembered the scene as if it was yesterday, but something was wrong. Was Ichigo really fighting those guys alone? Or was there someone else...?

"Hey!"

All five turned their heads, seeing G-D's brother approaching them. Way before anyone could say something, he almost smashed his brother's head, causing him to kiss the ground.

" You idiot! What were you thinking?! Letting those children catch you and beat you up?!"

" Geez, thanks bro for your kind words. Do I have to remind you, why they were after me? It was because of you being unable to take care of your things." G-D countered, shooting death glares at his brother from below.

" Yeah, and that was why I told you to be at home on time."

" At nine pm? Are you insane? That's a child's curfew. I'm an adult." G-D argued while getting up.

"G-D!", a female voice out of nowhere called. There from behind G-D's friends, who had saved them earlier, a blond petite woman ran towards the group. She embraced the young student, then looking at him with furious eyes.

" You fool! I told you to be home on time. Tokyo is a dangerous place to be at night."

" Utau, it's nine-"

" And I also told you that we eat dinner punctual at eight. Now I have to reheat it again. You know how unhealthy it is to use the microwave and- Oh, who are those guys?"

" Those are my new friends. The ones I told you about yesterday."

The girl let go of him and bowed before Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki.

" Good afternoon. My name is Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you. I apologize wholeheartedly for involving you in my boyfriend's business. "

"Please, don't worry. It is quite alright. As Tatsuki said it is also our fau- wait, did you just say 'girlfriend'? Are you G-D's girlfriend? I thought her name was Ayane?" Ichigo looked at her confused.

"My God Ichigo. She is not my girlfriend. She is Asano's girl. You know, my big brother here. Oh, now that I think about it, I haven't introduced you. Okay, the friendly person here next to me, is my big brother Ashiruga Asano."

" Yeah, yeah stop that crap. We were not finished talking, little brother."

"Asano-senpai." ,a policeman, who arrived just a moment ago, suddenly called " We need you here, please."

" Argh. It seems today is your lucky day, G-D. But when I get home tonight you are so busted." Asano said while leaving.

" Isn't he just lovely?" G-D asked his friends ironically after Asano had gone away in order to take care of those thugs still laying there.

Utau looked at G-D with strict eyes:" He was worried about you. After you hadn't come home, he tried calling you, but you didn't pick up. That is why he, Pakku, Norris and Kagura came looking for you." she pointed at the girls and the two men, who were just standing there a few feet away from them, talking quietly with each other.

" Oh. He did?"

" You better check your phone next time, G-D." Utau advised him before turning her gaze towards Ichigo and co. " It is getting late. I better take you home now. Where do you live?"

" No, it is fine. You don't have to. " Tatsuki answered. "Besides, we still have to answer to the police. I bet they have a few questions right.?" Ichigo added, remembering the youth fights which sometimes ended with having the police taking him home.

" That's no problem. Asano will take care of it." the girl assured them. "Now, let's go!"

She grabbed Ichigo and Tatsuki's coat, pulling them away. Mizuiro and Keigo followed her without protest. You could see how relieved they were to leave the scenery.

" See you tomorrow, guys!" G-D called after they got into Utau's car.

During the drive, it was mostly Utau talking and asking questions. By the time they arrived at Mizuiro's, they knew already that she was a student at University of Tokyo as well, being in her third year. After they dropped of Keigo, Tatsuki and Ichigo had learned what she had done today, what she had cooked and what her cooking plans for the next few days were, that she G-D and Asano and those three others lived together in a house in Tokyo and a lot more. She really was a chatterbox.

" So where do I have to drop you off, Tatsuki?"

" Ahm.. just a few streets further."

While Tatsuki was busy directing the way, Ichigo reflected on what happened today(A/N: Uh, a rhyme;)). He wasn't able to save his friends. Just like the last time, before the fullbringers had offered their help. He was weak and defenseless. He hated it. No matter how, he wanted his powers back. He wanted to go to the Soul society to get his family and his powers back. Now. Yet, he was unable to do so. All he could do now was wait. Wait for his friends to come. What took them so long? No, he shouldn't be impatient. He needed to trust them. His plan was to stay calm and wait for them. Slowly but steady Ichigo breathed in and out, easing his nerves. "Think about what you promised yourself yesterday", he thought as Utau pulled over, stopping in front of Tatsuki's house.

"We are here. Thanks a lot for the ride." Tatsuki smiled her while getting out. Surprisingly, Ichigo climbed out as well.

"Huh? Do you live here too, Ichigo?" Utau asked, clearly confused.

" No, I just promised Tatsuki's mother to eat dinner here for the weekdays since she is worried about me." he answered politely.

Tatsuki just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth. She didn't know about this! Then, the person calling yesterday night, was Ichigo?

"What? You asked me yourself, remember?" Ichigo confronted her as soon as he saw her shocked face.

Tatsuki quickly gained her composure back:" Ähhh.. yes,sure. Of course,. I knew that."

Utau looked at them smiling at their conversation:" Alright. I am taking off than."

"Yes. Again, thank you a lot for the ride." Ichigo bowed to her, expressing his gratitude.

**A/N**

**Okay,**

**this is quite a short chapter. Perhaps now I can make sure that it has a logical sentence structure;) Hope you guys like the fight scene. I am pretty amazed myself because I was kinda scared to write it. It turned out not so bad;) what do you think?**

**If you want to know how I imagine the new characters to look like than check out:**

"**Revy" from "Black Lagoon" for Kagura**

"**Shio Sakaki" from "History Strongest Disciple: Kenichi" for Pakku**

" **Yagami Light" from " Death Note" for Asano Ashiruga**

"**Hoshina Utau" from "Shugo Chara" for Utau**

**If you want to decide on their appearance yourself, go ahead;) that is why I am not describing them in detail ( and not because I suck at descriptions. Noooooo! Of course not*cough* irony cough*).**

**I am only in charge of their characters here in this fanfic;) **

**And again, sorry for all the mess from before. I am still learning how to manage all this;) I also apologize for this frequently updating of chapter 3. Me and my computer are at war right now. Will keep you updated (lol) on who is winning XD**

**[6-4 for me at the moment;)]**


	5. Showtime

**No long foreword. Let's go;)**

**Okay, just one. Sorry for the long upload;)**

" Tatsuki! You are late", her mother greeted her as she entered the living room.

" Oh my, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight again? I thought you had passed that stage?" Tatsuki's father shouted and got up from the sofa he had sat on, watching some sport show on TV.

Tatsuki sighed:" Well, it wasn't our fight. We just helped a friend of ours whose brother is a cop, who had some business with some gangsters from Tokyo."

Her parents looked at her worriedly. " Tatsuki, dear, please stay out of trouble. You are not a high school student anymore and Tokyo is different from Karakura."

" Please, mom. I know what I am doing and just as I told you, I helped a friend. Nothing more. Besides the police took care of it."

The Arisawa's still didn't look very pleased with their daughter's answer. But as soon as her mother's gaze fell on Ichigo,who has stood the whole time behind Tatsuki, her facial expression changed.

" Ichigo. You really came over. I was so happy when you called yesterday. A young busy, student at university these days shouldn't bother himself with nasty things like cooking and all. I am so glad you accepted our offer. After all you are Tatsuki's best friend."

She smiled and went over to him:"Oh boy, you still look a little too slim. I see, it really is a good idea to have you over for dinner. Just wait a second, I'll reheat it, my dear." With that being said, she walked to the kitchen in order to prepare dinner for Tatsuki and Ichigo.

Best friends. Since the day Ichigo joined the dojo she went to, they were pals. There never was anyone else. Through middle school and high school. But why does always when she thinks about the past, this image of this pretty young girl with such beautiful long orange hair appear inside her mind? It is not very clear, yet she knows her from somewhere. Had she met her once before? Why does she constantly pop up before her eyes?

She really didn't know who that person could be. Tatsuki shook her head trying to wipe away these irritating thoughts and sat down, waiting for her mother to show up with dinner. Ichigo followed her and lowered himself on the chair opposite of hers.

His thoughts were stuck with G-D and his mysterious friends. Something seemed off back there. Without any doubt their saviors had been magnificent fighters, but their aura was...dangerous. And that look in their eyes. Ichigo knew that look. It was the look of people who had definitely killed more than just once. Were they cops as well? It didn't look like it though.

He just hoped they were no threat to him or his friends. G-D and Utau on the other hand didn't give Ichigo such uneasy feelings. But this Asano guy..

If Ichigo were to name one thing about himself which he was proud of, than it would be his instinct. And this instinct told him to stay alert. Alert of these guys with their deathly presence and sharp eyes. He could recall it instantly. That image of those three standing there, the girl leaning on the wall, and all looking at him and his friends as Utau took them home.

Before he could try to analyze their stares more, Tatsuki's mother came in with a hot steaming pot in her gloved hands.

" Yosh! Time to eat!", Tatsuki exclaimed happily. Ichigo just smiled. He was happy not to eat alone again.

**Next Day**

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he looked into the smiling face of Tatsuki's dad.

" Arghhh! Holy sh**! What are you doing in my bedroom?",the younger screamed and (luckily) in a nick of time managed to stop himself from hitting the older man.

" Hoho! Well, that's a healthy reaction. Good morning, Ichigo. I must disappoint you though,'cause right now you are in my living room, sleeping on my couch."

" What? Oh...", Ichigo realized, " I apologize, sir."

" Not at all. I shouldn't have startled you so much. Just thought, that maybe you would like to have some time for breakfast before you and Tatsuki head out."

" Thank you very much."

Mr. Arisawa lifted himself up and walked around the sofa, Ichigo had slept on, toward the kitchen. Just before entering, he stopped in the doorway.

" Oh, Ichigo...My wife and me, we were very worried about you. So I am glad that you are doing well now. Still if there is anything bothering you, do not hesitate to come to us, okay?"

" Yes. I will. Thank you Mr. Arisawa.".

The man nodded and left for the kitchen. Ichigo exhaled loudly and let himself sink into his pillows again. He remembered: yesterday after dinner, he stayed at Tatsuki's and they did some of their assignments together. It had gotten quite late, so Tatsuki's mother proposed to him to stay the night. Since he felt so tired he gladly accepted it and even took a bath before going to bed.

A few minutes later after her husband had woken him up , Tatsuki's mother walked in to give him some fresh clothes and remind him about breakfast.

When Tatsuki arrived downstairs, he had already begun eating, yet somehow they managed to finish at the same time.

It took them some strength to cut themselves loose from Mrs. Arisawa, who had tried countless times to make them take more food, drink, books etc with them. Now, Ichigo could understand why Tatsuki always arrived later than the rest.

Anyways after many attempts from her mother, Tatsuki agreed to take the sixth apple, the fifth bread and the fifth bottle of green tea with her. Ichigo had to accept twice as much.

Eventually, both made it out of the house and hurried toward the train station.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo found himself and Tatsuki leaning coughing against the inside of their train to Todai.

"What happened to you two?", Keigo asked. He eyed his friends suspiciously, probably trying to come up with an idea, why they would be together in the morning, looking flustered...

" OH NO! You ! Don't tell me you are...are...are..."

" Are what? Keigo, I am warning you. Don't say anything that you might regret later!" Tatsuki shot dirty glares at the young adult.

"Hehehe...It's nothing. You just looked like normal two friends who happened to be late at the same time, was what I wanted to say."

Ichigo sighed. At least Tatsuki was back to her old self. Yesterday before dinner, she seemed somehow distracted. He was wondering whether she still had trouble digesting the incident from yesterday night with G-D, but she seemed to take it all very well.

Squeezing themselves out of the now crowded wagon, they made their way toward University of Tokyo. As soon as they could see the Akamon, they could hear someone shouting.

" Goood Mooorning, my friends!"

Ichigo didn't need to turn around to find out who had called.

An utterly over-joyed G-Dragon slumped his arms around Tatsuki's and Mizuiro's neck, grinning like an idiot.

"Whoa. What do you think you are doing?!", Tatsuki asked and hit him in his face, causing G-D to fall backwards.

" Keep calm, Arisawa. You might break his neck if you hit him again", Mizuiro advised her, before greeting the, again on the ground laying, G-D. Tatsuki just snapped, but listened to him and prevented herself from punching G-D again.

Sulking, G-D lifted himself from the ground:" That hurt! And you call yourself a friendly person?! My a**! And here I wanted to ask you all if you are alright."

" It's fine, G-D. No need to worry. " Ichigo assured him and Keigo asked:" What is going to happen with those gangsters?"

" Nothing spectacular. They are just some small fishes. As far as I heard from my brother, for now they are going to have to appear in front of court and they might get a few years."

" Yeah, serves them right! Threatening us with weapons. Such lousy bastards!" Keigo exclaimed and they continued their walk, discussing what punishment they would prefer. The rest of the week went by quickly. They had really found a new friend in G-D and hung out all the time together during break. Everything was normal and peaceful again, no harmful disruptions anymore.

Ichigo spent a nice weekend at the Arisawa's and even Keigo and Mizuiro dropped by for a video and game night. Their first week at university had enden successfully. Finally their second week at Todai next monday, as usual, they met at Karakura station and took the train to Tokyo. Then they were joined by G-D and continued their walk together with many other students rushing into the same direction. But today, something different was about to happen...

Upon entering the main building, something felt odd. Ichigo could discover many first year students gathering around the black board hanging in the entrance hall.

" What is going on there?" Tatsuki asked her friends, standing behind her.

" Don't know. Let's check it out, G-D."

" Oi. Mizuiro,G-D. Wait for me!"

"Keigo. Stop yelling and walk like a normal person."

Ichigo shook his head on his friends behaviors and smiled. No matter what happened to them, they still managed to keep their composure and be themselves.

Just as Ichigo wanted to enter his first class, a hand grabbed him suddenly his arm and spun him around.

" And where do you think you are going?"

" To my class, perhaps?" Ichigo answered Tatsuki, looking at her, trying to find out what it was she wanted.

" Man, Ichigo! What are you? A toddler?" his friend asked him in an annoyed voice.

She took him by his arm and dragged him away.

" Hey, Tatsuki! Where are you taking me. I have got class!"

" No, you don't! You have an information meeting, just like everyone else who is a first year at this university."

" Oh...was that what it was about this morning ?"

" Yes. That is also why you should read what is written on the board or at least wait for us ,you idiot!"

" Alright, alright. I get it. You can let go of me now."

" G-D and the others are already there. I just hope that there are seats left for us."

She opened the door leading to the big room where the entrance ceremony had been held and pushed Ichigo in.

As he entered, all the other students in his year were already on their seats chatting with one another.

He had a hard time finding the others, but luckily Tatsuki could find them with ease. They were joined by Chizuru, Ryo, Kenichiro, Jinpei and Mahana.

" What is this meeting about anyway?", Keigo asked with his whimpering voice. " Couldn't they have done it on our first day?"

"Why are you complaining? I thought you would be happy to be able to cut class?" Mizuiro mocked him.

"Yeah, that's true but still...it seems to unnecessary."

" Maybe you are right. Although I think they are going to tell us about club activities, festivals and all that. On the entrance ceremony the just welcomed us and talked about academic stuff. What do you say, Chizuru?" Tatsuki looked at her friend from high school.

" Oh I hope they have some sexy cheerleaders or dancers, here at this university. I heard that Todai is famous for their many sport related circles." Chizuru stated while licking her lips on the thought of sexy girls running around in tight sport gear.

" And where did you hear that from, you perverted freak?!" Tatsuki shouted at her angrily.

" Oh. Tatsuki. If you keep yelling like that, I can't help myself, but to find you attractive as well, my darling~" Chizuru put her arms around the girls chest , which proved itself to be a mistake considering that Tatsuki hadn't done karate for nothing.

While those two were busy fighting against each other, G-D had planted himself on one of their row's desk and started to chat to Ichigo, Jinpei and Keigo.

" I know what definitely is going to happen today." He smiled at them knowingly.

" What?"

" Well, as far as I have heard, we are going to.."

" Okay, everyone. May I have your attention please. Would everyone sit down **on their seats**, please? We would like to start." a female voice declared. It was one of the executive vice-presidents, who had attended one of Ichigo's information tours a week ago.

She stood at the front of the hall and held a microphone in her hand and a fierce facial expression. You could clearly see that she hated this kind of job. " Alright, let us begin. Welcome everyoen..."

After that, the most boring speech, Ichigo had ever heard, had begun. Not even five minutes later he stopped listening to her completely and the rest of the freshmen joined him with that. He started drifting off into his own thoughts, scribbling on his papers, until he heard G-D whispering to Keigo :" Now its going to finally become interesting."

" Why?", Keigo asked him curiously.

" And now, I would like to inform you about our new program, this year. We introduced for the first time in our universities history tutors for our freshmen. They will look after you and advise you with your living situation or academic decision. Furthermore..."After those words had reached the student's brains, a murmur went through the room.

" We are having tutors?!" Tatsuki whispered to Chizuru. " Oh how I hope that they are cute girls." the latter squealed.

Suddenly the backdoor was opened and almost everyone turned around immediately." Oh it seems they are finally here. Please come in." the woman at the front spoke into her mic.

Ichigo could hear someone walking down the way towards the desk where the executive vice-president was and his fellow students gasping:

"Wow!"

"Cute!"

"Hot!"

"Holy s***"

"Lucky us!"

Both boys and girls turned within two seconds into a group of fangirls. What the...? Now Ichigo was curious as well, but as soon as he looked up from his drawings and turned around, the tutors had already passed his row. He was only able to steal a glance at their backs. One of them was a girl and the other a boy. The girl had middle long black hair which she wore in a side ponytail. The guy had black hair as well and wore a dark jacket with fitting tight trousers.

" Yes. Thank you for coming today. Please introduce yourself." She gave both a mic and nodded at them. " Of course" the girl said and turned around.

" Hello. Nice to meet you. I will be your tutor from this year on. My name is Kuchiki Hisana."

**Du-Du-Du-Dum. Mrs. Kuchiki has arrived. **

**Have fun, Ichigo!**


End file.
